Discussion
by vermillian
Summary: One short fic*** 'What will be happen if Sanzou bathe in the thousandth youkai's blood' Our 3 youkais had a discussion on this topic. **Complete**.


****

Discussion

By vermillian

****

Starting date: 20.10.2002

****

Summary: One short fic*** 'What will be happen if Sanzou bathe the thousandth youkai's blood?' Our 3 youkais had a discussion on this topic. **Complete**.

****

Note: This story, 'discussion' or you may call 'the gossip', was planned for a long time and finally I finished it. It's about the curiousness of Goku. Please read and review.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Oi! Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Urusai! Bakasaru!!!" _*smack*_

"ITAI!"

"You're hungry all the time, saru."

"Don't call me saru, ero-kappa!!"

Gojyo continued to provoke Goku. "What if I do!? Saru! Saru! Sa…Arkh!!" He bit his own tongue when Hakkai suddenly stopped the jeep.

"What the hell did you do, Hakkai!?" Gojyo shouted.

Hakkai sighed. "Sumimasen. But it seems we have a guest now."

"Ch'. Is this 'youkai on sale' season?" Sanzo murmured. _*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

**********

__

-Inn-

After they finished their dinner, they went to an inn. Unfortunately, there was only one room and they had to share it. However, in that bad news, they still got good news. The innkeeper could find four beds for them.

When they had arrived at the room, Sanzo took over his bed. "Don't dare to disturb me unless you want to die." He spoke coldly and turned his face away from his comrades.

"I'm full!!" Goku dropped himself to the bed.

"You should be if you eat that much, saru." It seemed Gojyo never wanted to stop provoking Goku. But by this time, Goku didn't pay much attention.

"Stop calling me that, perverted kappa." Goku said and rolled himself on the bed before turning his attention to Hakkai. "Ne. Hakkai."

"What's the matter, Goku?" Hakkai was about to prepare a mattress for Hakuryu.

Goku was quiet for a minute. Hakkai raised his face to see what had happened to the boy. He saw Goku staring at Sanzo with a considering eye… and a bit scared.

"Do you think he's already asleep?" The boy mentioned Sanzo.

"It should be. He's so tired today." Hakkai replied. "What's up, Goku?"

"Yeah. What's up, saru? What did you want to say?" Gojyo approved.

"Don't call me a saru." Goku told Gojyo. He still had not taken his eyes off Sanzo. "Hakkai, are you sure that he won't hear what I say?"

"Of course." Hakkai confirmed and gave a suggestion. "If you're still worried about that, you can lower your voice. What do you want to say?"

Gojyo's temper came to an end. "Hey! Just say it. Don't act as if you are dumb ass saru!"

"Er… What do you think about him?" Goku asked in an uncertain voice that made Gojyo amazed.

"Did you know what you just said?" Gojyo asked for a confirmation.

"Sorry. I mean, er… you know, Hakkai." Goku said. "You became youkai because you killed thousand youkais, right?"

Hakkai nodded. "You're right."

"And Sanzo killed a lot of youkais today. What do you think if he turned to youkai? What kind of youkai he will be?" Goku asked.

Gojyo made an impolite voice and said. "How could you think he will be? That guy has not even let himself touch any youkais and the way that human will be youkai is to bathe in the blood of thousand youkais. Why did you think he will be?"

"Er… " Before Goku could find a reason, someone appeared from nowhere and interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. I'm Vermillian or whatever you want to call me. I really don't want to interrupt you but I have to say something to confirm Goku. That cool guy, I mean Sanzo-sama, has ever bathed in the youkais's blood. As it was ever mentioned in the last chapter of book seven. He was really bathed in youkais's bloods. Sorry again for interrupting you. Bye." After she could finish her word, she went back to wherever she came from.

The room was very quiet. Three youkais looked to the point where the girl disappeared. Gojyo broke the silence. "What the hell is that girl?" He accentuated every word. "And how could she speak that fast without any spaces?" The response that he obtained was Goku shaking his head and Hakkai laughing.

Gojyo sighed. "However we have to come back to our topic. If that girl was right, it means that our Sanzo-sama has a chance to become youkai." Gojyo grinned with his imagination. "And this is what you want to ask us. Right, Goku?"

"Yes!" Goku nodded his head with a light lit up in his golden eyes.

"What's such a funny thought?" Hakkai murmured.

"But it is possible! Right, Goku?" Gojyo asked his companion. He didn't wait for any answer. "Hmmm. How could Sanzo Hoshi-sama will be if he transforms into youkai?" He muttered to himself in a joyous mood. "You raised this topic, saru. What did you think he will be?"

"If you stop calling me like that, I will tell you," said Goku, sounding a little pissed.

"Alright, alright, Goku! Just tell me!" Gojyo ordered that made Goku gave him hard look.

Before they could start a fright, it was Hakkai's turn to interrupt them. "Maa, maa. Please calm down a bit." And it worked, Gojyo and Goku glared at him.

"Goku, you are the one who raised the topic. So I think you have an opinion, right?"

Goku looked at Gojyo for a while before answered Hakkai's question. "Yes." He paused and turned his eyes to check any movement of Sanzo. When he found nothing, he continued what he started… with a bit funny voice. "I thought… he may change into some kind of youkai!"

"And what was that?" Gojyo accelerated.

Goku tried to make his face to become serious, but it did not work. "I think… *cough* *cough* er.. sorry. I think he may transform into a paper fan youkai!"

It seemed Hakkai absolutely lost his word and Gojyo tried to understand whatever Goku told them. "Would you like to explain us?"

"I mean 'a paper fan youkai'!" Goku smirked. "You already know! Sanzo always uses his paper fan to hit Gojyo and me. So I think that if he turn to a youkai in one day, his hand might change to paper fan!" He was really in a delight mood.

"His hand?" Gojyo murmured. "A paper fan?"

"Yes! What do you think about it?" Goku asked excitingly.

Gojyo made his face to be serious as much as it could be. "It can't be."

"Why!?" Goku disappointed.

"If he turn to youkai, he should be more than 'a paper fan youkai'." Gojyo revealed.

"What do you mean?" Goku wondered.

Gojyo smiled evilly. "As I said, he should be more than that kind of youkai. He should be 'a sharpest tongue youkai'!"

The silent was taken place. Gojyo broke the silence…..again. "Oi! What's up? What do you think about my perfect idea!?"

"Er… no comment." Goku replied.

"Hey! That's a good idea. Sanzo has his perfect tongue for cursing. So if he become youkai, he should be able to use his sharp tongue to cut everything!" Gojyo said excitedly. "Because, even now, he has the best cursing voice!!!"

"Hahaha! That was a great idea, Gojyo!" Goku finally agreed.

"But I don't think it'll be proper for him." Hakkai interrupted. As a result, the other two youkais stared at him. "We shouldn't mention Sanzo like that. Moreover, we shouldn't make him a fool or compare him with those kind of youkai." Hakkai said seriously.

Gojyo and Goku admitted it. And it was Gojyo who broke a silence for the third time. "We're sorry, Hakkai. We're…" Before he could complete his sentence, Hakkai interrupted.

"That kind of youkai dosen't suit him. If we want to compare, we should compare him with a better youkai." He said in a joyous mood that caused the other two youkais surprised. "For example, 'a Smith and Wesson youkai'."

"Kyu!" Hakuryu agreed.

"You're right." Gojyo said seriously but his eyes said he absolutely enjoyed about it.

"That's the greatest idea!" Goku said happily. "But I have another question. Is it possible that he has all characteristics? Smith and Wesson will be on the left hand, paper fan will be on the right hand, and his sharpest tongue to cut everything!!!"

"Maybe." Hakkai said like that was the most important thing in the world and Gojyo nodded agreeably.

However they could not be joyful forever. They got bad news… _*smack* *smack* *smack*_. 

"ITAI!" Goku cried.

Sanzo had been awake all the time and he really pissed off -with many veins to be having popped up on his head. At least he acted to everyone, except Hakuryu, in an equal level.

"S.. Sanzo!? Are you awake?" Hakkai asked surprisingly.

"All the time." The cold voice answered. "How could I believe that you are the same as that baka?"

"Sumimasen." Hakkai said and tried to hide his laugh. But he didn't lucky this time, Sanzo could detect it and it caused another vain to pop up.

"Hey, you don't have to be that tough… " _*smack* _"Argh!" Gojyo tried to intervene, but just got a paper fan on his head.

"You're still in trouble." Sanzo said and turned his attention to the boy. "And you too, saru." Goku simpered.

"Hakuryu is safe this time because he's too small and he's important for transportation." Sanzo continued. "But it's not for the rest of you." _*smack* *smack* *smack*_

"ITAI! Sanzo!" Goku tried to hide his head from the paper fan, but it seemed impossible. However, who can? _*sigh*_

"Don't be furious." Gojyo intervened. But he had to pause when he saw Sanzo change the target to him. "Wait!" _*smack* _It's too late.

"Just calm down a bit, Sanzo." Hakkai tried to help the other two, but it seemed he put himself into trouble.

Sanzo gave another cold look with a fake smile. "Do you want more?"

"No, thanks." Among the situation that Hakkai tried a lot to calm Sanzo down, Gojyo still wanted to tease the monk.

"It seems your first suggestion that you gave to Sanzo is the best match, saru." And that was all. Sanzo didn't need another stimulant.

"SHI~NE~!!!" _*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

What did you think about this 'gossip'? Please read and review.


End file.
